


It All Started...

by Kye_Kreole



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Island, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Party, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Olivarry Week 2018, Pancakes, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, day 4: free day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Kreole/pseuds/Kye_Kreole
Summary: Somehow it started with sex.Okay, not true, it started with dancing that turned into sex.





	It All Started...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halzbarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halzbarry/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to my babe, fiancee, sugar daddy, and love Mike.  
> No rimming this time babe, but next time, I promise. Love ya, babe.

Somehow it started with sex.

Okay, not true, it started with dancing that turned into sex.

Robert Queen had decided to expand QC out of Starling so he struck a deal with Harrison Wells that made S.T.A.R. Labs a QC affiliate and help fund the building of the labs that would include QC offices alongside the scientists.

Because of this great merger, Robert had decided it was high time Oliver learned how the tools of the trade and announced that when construction was complete, Oliver would be the QC representative in Central City. Meaning Oliver would be living in Central City and have to “grow up” and “stop acting like a spoiled playboy.”

Tommy found out and decided to give Oliver one last hurrah before he got tied down to a job. Of course, Laurel and Sara joined them. Well, Sara immediately went to the dance floor to find some guy or girl to dance with while Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel went to the VIP booth on the second floor overlooking the mass of bodies dancing.

They ordered drinks, then Laurel and Tommy started whispering and giggling to each other like the gross couple they were. Oliver pointedly watched the dancers and tried to find Sara. He decided that once he got a few drinks in him, he’d find her and join her.

He found her dancing with a group on the edge of the mass. She was dancing with a tall lanky guy who seemed to be laughing while they danced together.

He was kind of pretty. Long… everything, dark hair that flopped around as he danced. Oliver couldn’t see much more from his vantage point.

Their drinks come and he asks for another just before he downs it and hands the glass back to the waiter.

“Whoa, buddy,” Tommy praises. “In a rush?”

“Just wanna forget about what’s coming on Monday,” Oliver replies watching the waiter grab his drink from the bar on the opposite balcony.

“Here, here.” Tommy raises his glass than takes a swig. Laurel gives Oliver a pitied look and he shakes his head at her unsaid question.

He’ll be fine. After a few more drinks.

He watches the waiter return and he repeats his previous action. The waiter rolled his eyes and dutifully returned to the bar.

Oliver closed his eyes and let the pounding bass block out the rest of the world. He didn’t want to think about responsibility or work ethic or leadership skills or who-knows-what-else his dad was going to drill into his head over the next year or so. He just wanted to enjoy life and live in the moment.

A throat cleared next to him and he opened his eyes to his drink being held in front of his face. He grabbed it, downed it, and gave it back to the waiter, telling him to not worry about anymore. The waiter breathed a sigh of relief and moved on to other booths.

“I’m gonna go dance,” he told the couple… who were already making out.

He slid from the booth and made his way downstairs to the dance floor. He moved along the edge until he spotted Sara, now dancing with the girls from the little group; a beautiful dark-skinned girl, and a lovely auburn-haired girl.

He slipped in next to the little group. Sara looked up, saw him and smiled big.

“Hey Ollie,” she called over the music. “Guys this is my friend Oliver.”

He smiled at everyone as they introduced themselves. Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie, Cynthia, and the name he wanted, Barry.

Barry wore a plain tee shirt and jeans that hugged and accentuated everything. His pale skin shimmered with sweat and his brown hair fell across his forehead. He moved a little while he checked out Oliver. He smirked and licked his lips.

“You like dancing?” he asked over the pulsing music.

“Sure,” Oliver answered, “when I’ve got a good partner.”

Barry’s smile widened. “I’m a pretty good partner.” He held out a hand.

Oliver took it and let himself get tugged into the crowd.

Barry turned and pulled Oliver up against his back, grinding back into Oliver. The mass of bodies pushed Oliver even closer, not that he was complaining.

He put his hands on Barry’s thighs and pressed his mouth into his neck. They swayed and ground into each other. Barry reached a hand back to grip Oliver’s hair and to lead on moving to the beat of whatever techno song or club remix was playing. Oliver slowly kissed and licked up to Barry’s ear just as Barry ass ground hard against Oliver’s bulging crotch.

Oliver moaned into his ear and he felt Barry’s chuckle vibrate against his chest. Barry’s head fell to Oliver’s shoulder and he closed his eyes.

Oliver kissed and bit at the exposed flesh and moved a hand up to Barry’s stomach.

Barry’s moan reverberated through his whole body.

Oliver moved up to his ear.

“Please tell me you live close,” he begged. Barry turned to Oliver’s ear.

“My empty apartment is three blocks from here.”

Oliver pulled them off the dance floor and out the doors. Barry sends a message on his phone while Oliver wrapped an arm around his waist.

He leaned in and whispered, “Lead the way.”

They raced down the blocks, hands touching and sliding everywhere. They stumbled and giggled and kissed until they stood outside a shabby brick building.

“Not pretty,” Barry said as he pulled his keys out, “but it works for the school year.”

The door opened and Barry grabbed Oliver by his shirt and yanked him inside. They went up a floor and Barry led him down the hall to a flimsy looking wooden door. Probably shouldn’t risk it for door sex.

He pressed up against Barry’s back while he struggled to unlock the door. Oliver grazed his teeth along his ear and Barry could barely contain his moan. The door opened and they were tumbling inside and slamming the door closed.

Barry pushed Oliver’s blazer off of his shoulders then moved to undo the buttons on his shirt. Oliver dropped the blazer and pulled Barry by his hips and mouthed at his neck. Barry dropped his head back and moaned, still undoing buttons as best he could.

Oliver’s hands slid up under the tee shirt and touched the lean muscles. They were tensed in anticipation. Barry’s chest was heaving under Oliver’s hands and he reveled in the panting that came with it. He gave Barry’s neck a distinct bite and suck and smiled at the whine it drew from him.

Barry’s hands slid under the opened shirt and pressed into all the muscles. Oliver moaned at the feeling of long fingers pressing into his stomach or brushing his nipples.

He grabbed Barry’s ass and pressed their hips together. Both of them moaned at the contact even through their pants.

“Bedroom,” Oliver said, not sure if it was an order or a question.

Barry nodded anyway and tugged him toward an open door. His hands pushed Oliver’s shirt off his shoulders and Oliver let it slip to the ground just outside the room. Barry used Oliver’s body to slam the door shut and began kissing and sucking Oliver’s collarbone.

Oliver’s head knocked against the door and a soft, “fuck,” fell from his lips. His hands moved to his own belt and yanked it undone. He felt Barry chuckle then move down to lick at one nipple. Oliver’s breath caught before moaned. Loud.

“Do that again,” he ordered and Barry was more than happy to comply.

Belt forgotten, Oliver’s hands pressed into the door behind him, giving him leverage to arch into Barry’s mouth. He whimpered when Barry moved to the other nipple.

“Someone’s sensitive,” Barry mumbled then nipped at the bud.

Oliver whimpered again and hips bucked up, brushing lightly against Barry’s own tented crotch. Barry moaned and his hot breath just made the nipple harder.

“Fuck, Barry,” he whimpered.

“Is that a promise?”

Oliver growled and pushed off the door. He grabbed Barry’s face and shoved his tongue in Barry’s when he gasped. Barry backed up and Oliver followed, stopping when Barry’s knees hit the bed and he tumbled back onto it.

Oliver stood there a moment and stared at the long gorgeous body before him. His gaze zeroed in on the tight pants that were still on.

“Too many clothes,” he said before he dropped to his knees and reached for the button.

“I’ll say,” Barry muttered and hooked his thumbs to the waistband.

Oliver undid the button and zipper and nearly combusted at the sight. Barry wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“They’re too tight for underwear,” Barry explained as he lifted his hips and slid them down to his knees. Oliver pulled them the rest of the way off then slid his hands back up the long legs covered in a fine layer of dark hair.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Barry asked, looking pointedly at Oliver pants.

“In a minute,” Oliver said before his teeth grazed Barry’s inner thigh.

Barry moaned, pants forgotten. His focus was consumed by the feeling of teeth, scruff, and fingers all touching his thighs and moving ever slowly to his leaking hard cock.

“Oliver,” he breathed when Oliver’s nose brushed the close to the appendage.

“All in good time,” Oliver said though need in his voice was as evident as the strain on his pants.

Barry wouldn’t hear of it though. He groaned and pushed himself onto the bed and reach for the nightstand on the other side.

Oliver chuckled but conceded, standing and finished undoing his belt and stripped completely. By the time he was completely naked, Barry had condom next to him and was two fingers deep in his own hole.

Oliver’s mouth watered at the sight and his twitched at the moans and whimpers Barry was making. He got on the bed and crawled up in between Barry’s raised legs. He hovered above and watched Barry’s face as it screwed up in pain and relaxed in pleasure.

Oliver grabbed Barry’s cock and started stroking it slowly. The sound that came out of Barry’s mouth went straight to his own aching member.

“Jesus, Barry.” He leaned down and began making new marks on Barry’s already bruised neck and chest. Barry squirmed on his fingers and panted as he opened himself up.

“You gonna make me do all the work?” he asked between pants.

Oliver growled. He lifted himself and let go of Barry’s throbbing cock. Barry whimpered at the tactile loss but it turned to a yelp as Oliver pulled out his fingers pushed three of his own in.

“Oh my God, yes,” Barry called out. He put a hand on the wall above his head and used it to pushed down on Oliver’s fingers.

Oliver watched his face intently, watching the creases on his forehead or his mouth opening and closing or his tongue licking his lips. Oliver’s cock spurted precum at the sight.

He turned his head and saw the condom and lube to the side. He grabbed the silver condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth. One handed he unrolled it on his cock and reached for the bottle of lube.

“Please Oliver,” Barry begged, tears streaming from his eyes. “Fuck me please.”

Oliver screwed his eyes shut and pulled his fingers out. He’d nearly cummed just from the begging. Barry whimpered at the loss of his fingers. Oliver opened his eyes and squeezed lube onto his hand. He spread it on his cock and leaned over Barry until they were face to face.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he whispered as he grabbed Barry’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, “You’ll be ruined for anyone else.”

Barry’s eyes rolled up as he groaned and said, “Fuck yes,” and wrapped his arms around Oliver’s torso.

Oliver lined up his cock and pressed it against the entrance.

“Beg for it,” Oliver said and he kissed Barry’s cheeks then jawline.

“Please, please, please, Oliver,” Barry unashamedly begged. “I need it so bad.”

“Fuck,” Oliver said before he pushed in and stopped halfway in.

Barry’s moan was the most beautiful sound and it was the closest thing Oliver could come to describing heavenly. Oliver closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment just feeling Barry tensing and relaxing around him, feeling his legs grip his hips, feeling fingernails dig into his sides, feeling Barry’s breath on his face.

Oliver was so fucking close but he couldn’t release now. He needed to reach the ball-slapping animalistic fucking before he could release. He promised Barry he would fuck him so good and Oliver was a man of his word.

Barry’s whimpers brought back from his inner monologue of _don’t blow this now_ and rolled hips to get some friction on Oliver’s cock.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Oliver said then licked the sweat from Barry’s throat. “Just making sure you’re ready.”

“I’m fucking ready, now fuck me,” Barry commanded.

“Yes, sir,” Oliver said then he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself inside Barry.

The sound that escaped Barry was more breath than sound but his back arched and his limbs gripped tighter so Oliver took it as a win. He picked a quick pace and used every muscle he could to make it hard.

He kept his head up so he could watch Barry’s face because was just so fucking expressive. Eyes opening and screwing shut, mouth slack then teeth clenched, his head was constantly moving and his neck stretched long and vulnerable and covered in Oliver’s love bites. Sweat shined in the little light streaming in from the open window and it made Barry’s pale skin glow just like the stars in the sky.

And the sounds. Oliver tried to keep his own panting quiet so he could hear every little sound coming from Barry. The little whines that came with each thrust, the debauched moans that people in Starling could probably hear, the low groans that Oliver feel in his own stomach right where Barry’s cock was pressed between them and spurting precum everywhere.

“God, Barry,” Oliver said shaking his head. “How does anyone last with you?”

Barry just groaned in response and arched up to press his cock harder against Oliver’s tense abs.

“I need to cum, Ollie,” Barry breathed. “Please, help me cum.”

Oliver leaned into Barry’s ear.

“Do you really need me to help you cum, Barry?” Then he licked the edge.

Barry rolled his hips on Oliver’s cock, arched up against Oliver’s chest, and groaned out a quick “fuck,” and he came against both of their chests and even hitting Oliver’s neck and chin.

“I thought not,” Oliver moaned and picked up his pace.

The only sounds were Oliver’s pants and groans and skin slapping skin as Oliver’s pace became erratic and desperate.

“Fuck, Barr,” Oliver shouted as he squeezed his ass and thrust in hard, cum filling the condom.

He slowed down his thrusts riding out his orgasm with heavy breaths. Barry, still wrapped around Oliver, was licking at the cum in Oliver’s scruff.

“Fuck,” Barry whispered. He slowly relaxed his limbs dropped them as Oliver pulled his softening cock out. He pulled the condom off and threw it in a trash bin next to the desk. He laid out next to Barry and stretched his tired muscles.

“Fuck,” Barry repeated emphatically. He rolled over and laid an arm across Oliver’s chest.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Oliver teased. He wound an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“It’s best I can think of since you fucked my brains out.”

Oliver laughed and closed his eyes. It was probably the best sex he’s had in a long time and the orgasm high felt so relaxing.

“Stay for morning sex and breakfast?” Barry whispered in his ear.

Oliver hummed. That sounded spectacular and he said so.

Barry chuckled and settled in tucked up next to Oliver.

The relaxing feeling washed over him again, and Oliver rode the wave into blissful sleep.

* * *

 It all changed because of breakfast.

Okay, that’s not quite right. It all changed because Barry was just so sincere and genuine while he was making breakfast.

Oliver woke up to soft kisses on his collarbone.

It was the first thing he was aware of as he slowly rose to consciousness. Soft lips barely touching the sensitive skin over the bone. Then he felt a hand grazing along his rib cage. He could feel sunlight coming in through a window and a warm naked body pressed against his own. He lifted arm around the body and pulled it closer.

The lips hummed against his throat.

“Good morning,” they whispered in a husky voice. “I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

“Keep going and I’ll be awake in no time,” Oliver mumbled.

“Ask and you shall receive,” Barry said and moved down align himself with Oliver’s cock.

Oliver felt hands rub his hips and thighs and he felt warm breath on his slowly hardening cock.

“Someone’s not a morning person,” Barry teased, then kissed Oliver’s thighs.

Oliver grunted in response. He reached a hand down to grab Barry’s soft hair and lightly tug him back in line with his cock. Barry chuckled and pressed a kiss on the semi-hard shaft. Oliver moaned at the contact and felt his dick harden more.

“There we go,” Barry encouraged, then kissed the head.

Oliver kept moaning at the attention and gripped Barry’s hair a little tighter. It hardly seemed to faze Barry as he continued his slow and light ministrations; kissing his shaft or balls, tentatively licking the head or even his pubes. Soon enough Oliver was hard and gasping.

“Fuck, Barry, please,” he whispered, both hands now gripping hair and tugging.

“Yes, sir,” Barry said and gripped the shaft. “Look at me.”

Oliver opened his eyes and looked down to see Barry hovering over his cock that was gripped in his hand and looking directly into his eyes. The look he was giving Oliver was somehow so dirty and soft at the same time.

Then Barry stretched his mouth open and swallowed half of him into his mouth meeting his hand with his lips.

“Fuck,” Oliver breathed.

His hips hitched up and he nearly choked Barry with the action. Barry’s free hand pressed into Oliver’s hip and pushed him down to the mattress. The hand on his cock squeezed and Oliver whimpered. He tried to push Barry’s head but he didn’t budge. His tongue slid on the underside while he slowly bobbed up and down. Spit slid down the shaft and onto Barry’s hand that would squeeze then relax like a massage.

He pulled off for breath and his hand started pumping up and down spreading the spit on the shaft.

“God, you’re so big, Ollie,” Barry said. “My mouth barely fits around it.”

Oliver smiled. “Yeah? Your ass barely stretched enough for me last night.”

Barry groaned. He ducked down and put one of his balls in his mouth. He rolled it around for a moment then moved on to the other one.

“Yes, Barr,” Oliver gasped. “Your mouth is so hot.”

“As hot as my ass?” Barry teased and kissed up the shaft.

“Fuck yes,” Oliver whispered.

Barry smiled wide then he swallowed his dick again. He repeated the slow process on and off Oliver’s cock. Oliver was definitely awake and squirming under Barry’s hand and mouth. His own hands gripped and released Barry’s soft floppy hair the entire time, trying and failing to get control of the situation.

“God, Ollie,” Barry moaned, his hand pumping faster. “You look fucking amazing like this.”

“Please, Barr,” Oliver gasped. “Please.”

Barry’s eyes darkened and that was it. He went down on Oliver’s cock like it was a melting popsicle. Bobbing, licking, stroking, and swallowing. Oliver arched up and pushed Barry’s head down.

Barry pressed his tongue into his slit and Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. Cum burst straight down Barry’s throat. Oliver's hips jerked up, trying to ride it out in his mouth, but Barry kept his lips wrapped firmly around the head, swallowing everything down.

Finally, Oliver’s orgasm finished and he collapsed onto the bed. Barry slid off with a wet pop and he licked his lips with a smug smirk.

“Was that good?” he asked, crawling up Oliver’s body.

“Not as good as this is going to be,” Oliver retorted. Quick as a rabbit, he had Barry on his back, his thighs on his shoulders, and his cock in front of him. It was rock hard and already leaking precum. Oliver knew it wouldn’t take long to finish him off.

He licked up the underside and Barry gasped and arched his back. His heels dug into Oliver’s back and that made him smile. He mouthed up and down, blowing hot air along the shaft and cool air on the head. Barry was squirming and whimpering, hands trying to find purchase on the sheets.

Oliver took one last look at the long skinny shaft then relaxed his jaw and throat and swallowed it whole. Barry released a choked gasp and Oliver thought he heard fabric tearing.

Fuck yes. That’s exactly what he was going for. He started bobbing up and down quickly, slathering saliva everywhere. He pressed one hand on a thigh while the other slid up Barry’s stomach and chest. Barry let go of the sheets and grabbed the hand. He yanked it up to his face and started sucking and licking the fingers.

Oliver groaned around the cock and the vibrations made Barry shudder.

“Yes Ollie,” he moaned around his index finger.

Oliver felt his cock jerk and give a half-hearted attempt to harden. Regardless, it was leaking again and Oliver couldn’t believe that this was happening. He let go of Barry’s thigh and started pumping his own cock in time with his head bobbing on Barry’s.

“I’m so close,” Barry whispered as he licked Oliver’s pinky.

Oliver only moaned in agreement and tried to move his head and hand faster.

“Fuck,” Barry yelped and his hips stutter up as he came. Oliver pressed down and his nose was buried in Barry’s dark pubes. He felt Barry’s release slide down his throat and that was all he needed to cum again on the bed sheets.

Oliver pulled off as he felt Barry’s cock start to soften. He dropped Barry’s legs and licked up the cum on his hand.

Barry groaned and the sight and let go of Oliver’s spit covered hand.

Oliver kissed up Barry’s heaving chest, his hand gliding up and down his side. When he got to his face he looked down studied his face; Long nose, plump lips, flushed cheeks, eyes closed.

“Hey,” Oliver said, “look at me.”

Barry’s eyes opened and Oliver stared deep into them. Simply put: they were green. But they were so much more than that. The morning light gave them gold flecks and shimmered in the bright green expanse.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. He leaned down and kissed Barry’s lips just as a smile flitted across his face.

Barry hummed and wrapped his arms around his back, pressing them together.

They pulled apart and Barry whispered, “Not that this isn’t fun, but I seriously need breakfast.”

Oliver laughed. “Same.”

Barry extricated himself from under Oliver’s body and found boxers and a shirt to wear. He walked to the door and stopped, turned around looked up and down Oliver’s stretched-out body and smiled.

He turned and shook his head and Oliver could swear he heard a soft, “Fuck,” before he walked out. Oliver smiled, pleased with himself. He didn’t normally stay the night but the sex had been amazing and it had been definitely worth it for morning blowjobs.

Now breakfast sounded like the cherry on top and Oliver couldn’t wait. He sat up and looked around for some clothes. His slacks from the night before wouldn’t be comfortable so he perused the dresser for some sweats. With Barry’s long legs, sweats should fit him. He pulled on a pair not bothering with underwear. None of Barry’s shirts would fit Oliver though and the button up was a no, so shirtless it was.

He walked out and saw Barry in the little kitchen. He was whisking some batter in a bowl and had a griddle plugged in and heating up. He looked up as Oliver walked over to the small table. His gaze lingered on the sweats that hung low on Oliver’s hips. His gaze was hungry and it clearly wasn’t for breakfast.

Oliver smirked and sat down. He watched as Barry kept making breakfast in bright red boxers and a shirt that read _I tell bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones Argon_. Oliver huffed a laugh under his breath and Barry looked up from the griddle.

“What’s so funny?” he asked and poured some batter for a pancake.

“I’m just a little surprised,” Oliver said. “I didn’t realize I was into hot nerds.”

Barry looked confused until he looked down at his shirt.

“Oh,” he laughed. “I just grabbed this without thinking.”

“I figured,” Oliver replied. They fell silent as Barry kept pouring and flipping pancakes.

“So, pancakes,” Oliver tried.

Barry laughed at the awkward conversation starter.

“Breakfast of champions,” he said.

“Oh,” Oliver said, he stood and moved to stand behind Barry. “And do you feel like a champion?”

He placed his hands on the counter encircling Barry. He leaned in and grazed his teeth on his ear. Barry blushed and almost dropped the pancake he was flipping.

“Considering you’re the first person I’ve brought home since I moved in three years ago, yeah, I kind of feel like a champion.”

Oliver pulled away and tilted his head.

“I’m not your first, am I?” he asked, worried considering what Barry had let him do.

“No,” Barry insisted and dropped the pancake back on the griddle. “God, no.”

Oliver sighed in relief and went back to kissing and sucking Barry’s earlobe. Barry flipped a couple of pancakes onto a plate and held it up for Oliver to take. Oliver nipped one more time before he took the plate and fork to the table. He poured syrup on and dug in.

“So,” he started around a mouthful, “what does Hot-Nerd Barry do with his time?”

Barry’s flush darkened a little. He poured more batter on the griddle.

“I’m in school,” he answered. “I’m going to be a CSI.”

Eyebrows raised, Oliver stared at him.

“CSI? That’s cool.” Oliver swallowed. “Any particular reason why?”

The smile dropped from Barry’s face and he seemed to become intensely focused on the breakfast. Oliver watched a few emotions flit across his face; sadness, regret, and it landed on determination.

“There are a lot of bad guys in the world.” Barry’s eyes lifted to look at Oliver. “It’s our responsibility to stop them in any way we can and make the world a better place for those who can’t do it themselves.”

The conviction in his voice shook Oliver to his core. He felt something shift inside him but he couldn’t place what. Maybe it was his perception of Barry. Last night he was a sexy horny lay who couldn’t get enough of Oliver. Then he was a needy but also domestic and caring nerd. Now he was all that plus a determined young man who could save the world with just his smile.

He was good. He was everything Robert Queen wanted Oliver to be and more. He was everything Oliver didn’t realize he wanted to be until that very moment. Barry was a light and Oliver wanted it so badly.

“Are the pancakes that bad?” Barry’s voice broke through Oliver’s reverie.

He shook his head a took another bite of the honestly delicious food.

“Nope,” he answered. “Just like looking at you.”

He looked up in time to see Barry’s blush and smile return. He finished cooking the impressive amount of batter answering Oliver’s questions about classes and becoming a CSI, and created a terrifying stack of pancakes, placed two on a plate and sat down next to Oliver. Oliver eyed the stack on the counter.

“I hope you don’t expect me to eat all of that,” Oliver insisted. Barry laughed.

“Nah. That’s all for my friends who are probably all across the hall, sleeping off last night’s disastrous amount of alcohol.”

Oliver sighed in relief.

“I wonder if Sara’s over there,” he mused around another bite.

“If the massive amounts of texts I got last night are anything to go by,” Barry said, scrolling through his phone, “I’d say no, but they have plans to meet up later.”

Oliver laughed then looked at the time.

“Speaking of later.” He stuffed the last bite in his mouth and chewed quickly. “I have a meeting that I should go get ready for.”

A little whine drew his attention to Barry’s adorable pout. Oliver laughed as he stood up. He placed a kissed to Barry’s soft hair and moved to the kitchen sink.

“Trust me,” he said as came up behind Barry and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, “I’d much rather stay here with you.”

Barry smirked at that.

“Alright,” he replied, “if you have to. Give me your phone.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow but handed it over willingly.

Barry opened it and pulled up the contacts app.

“Go get dressed,” he ordered without looking up.

Oliver chuckle but did as he was told, returning to the bedroom and changing into his clothes from the night before. He stepped out and Barry was digging into more pancakes, Oliver’s phone resting on the table.

“What was that for?” Oliver asked. He picked it up and slipped it into his pocket.

“Just in case,” Barry said, smiling smugly around a massive bite of pancake.

Oliver shook his head then leaned in and place a kiss on Barry’s long neck.

“Just in case,” he whispered then left the small apartment.

He called his driver and stood outside the building. He had a few texts from Tommy and Laurel, a drunken voicemail from Sara congratulating him on getting laid and involved a lot of shouting from other voices he could only assume were Barry’s friends.

There was also a sent message that he most definitely not send.

The contact name read: _Barry “Hot Nerd” Allen_.

The message was sent to Barry’s phone read:

_This is the sexy body of muscle that gave you the hottest fuck of your life._

_AKA Oliver._

Oliver unabashedly laughed. His car pulled up and he got in, thinking about Barry.

Thinking about the shift he felt. The new need to be a better person. To be worthy of “Hot Nerd, Heart of Gold on his Damn Sleeve” Barry Allen.

He called up his Central City Assistant, Carol.

“Mr. Queen?” she greeted.

“Carol,” he greeted cheerfully. “Can you email me the agenda for today’s meeting with Dr. Wells, please?”

There was a pause before she hesitantly replied, “Of course. Anything else?”

“Yes, can you order flowers for his fiancée? It’s probably time to make a good impression.”

“Of course, Mr. Queen. I’ll get right on that.”

“Thank you, Carol.” He hung up, then dialed his father’s number.

“Oliver? What’s happened? Are you hurt?”

“No dad,” Oliver chuckled. “I’m fine.”

“It’s 11:30 on a Saturday morning. What compelled you to be awake?”

“A change of mind,” Oliver answered. “I wanted to ask if there was anything I needed to bring up or ask about outside of the agenda for today’s meeting.”

There was a long pause on the line and Oliver resisted the urge to check if it had cut out. This was going to be a part of his change and he was gonna have to get used to it for a while now.

“No, son. Everything should be part of the agenda.”

“Perfect. I’ll call if anything comes up. Talk to you later.”

“Yes, we will,” Robert softly mused. The call ended just as the car pulled to a stop outside his hotel.

* * *

 It all happened over brunch.

Okay, that’s not quite right. It all happened when Sara called Oliver out for his bullshit while eating a giant crepe.

Oliver hadn’t text Barry at all for three months. He had basically unintentionally ghosted him and by the time he got the courage to, it had been a month and Oliver was sure Barry hated him. Then one month became two and then two became three and Oliver was in hell about it.

To be fair, he’d been intensely focused on becoming his father’s best COO and working to build up S.T.A.R. Labs before construction even began.

His time was split between being in Starling, learning the ins and outs of QC and every department and facility under it, and Central City and becoming an integral part of S.T.A.R. Labs and building a strong partnership with the intelligent and warm Harrison Wells as well as his partner Tess Morgan.

It was a brisk October morning and Oliver was meeting Sara for brunch at a little cafe not far from QC.

They had ordered and were waiting for their food and Sara was giving some pointed look.

“What?” he asked.

“Oh nothing,” Sara said faux nonchalantly as she took a sip of water.

Oliver sighed and grabbed his own drink.

“Iris and I were just wondering when you’re gonna call Barry,” she slipped in just as he took a gulp.

He nearly choked and had to cough up the water so he could breathe. Sara had a smug smile on her face and she looked out the wide window next to their table.

“I mean it’s only been what, three months?” she continued on.

“Only?” he questioned. “I’m pretty sure that’s the definition of ‘ghosted.’”

“I mean sure, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try,” Sara countered.

“He probably hates me by now,” Oliver said, avoiding her logic.

“Trust me he doesn’t hate you,” Sara said.

The waiter brought their food and Oliver looked at Sara curiously.

“How could he not?” he asked.

“Because I’ve done the heavy lifting for you,” she said, cutting into the humongous crepe on her plate.

“How?” he asked incredulously.

“Well for starters, I told him who you are,” she said.

Oh. Yeah. They never really got around to that for some reason.

“Iris is studying journalism so she’s in the know about a lot of things,” Sara explained, “including one billionaire playboy who punched a reporter.”

“One time,” Oliver muttered and finally cut into his omelet.

“So, she asked me if you would be good for Barry and I said I don’t know,” she continued. “Then you started getting all this good press and apparently Barry saw and kinda became resigned.”

Barry? Resigned? The smiling blushing nerd who wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted in bed acting resigned? Oliver couldn’t believe it.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked.

“Well,” she dragged out, clearly having an idea already.

“What?” he asked.

“Tommy is hosting that Halloween party for CCU students Wednesday,” she explained, “and I know for a fact Barry will be there. So, get a costume, show up, and talk to him.”

“What would I wear?” Oliver complained.

“Gee, I don’t know,” Sara said sarcastically. “What could a nationally ranked archer with no less than 5 different types of bows wear?”

They deadpanned each other then broke into nearly maniacal giggles.

“Fine,” he conceded, lifting his mug. “I’ll do it.”

“Don’t forget the tights,” she ordered.

Oliver nearly choked on his coffee.

* * *

 It all restarted with a bow and arrow and bright green tights.

Okay, that’s not true. It restarted with Oliver finally just pushing past his insecurities and baggage and admitting that he does actually deserve good things in life. Then the bow, arrow, and tights came into play.

The party was happening in a Merlyn Grand Hotel in Central City and all 5 ballrooms were being used for the party. The first 10 floors were rented out for the night and there were employees on each floor with room keys ready to hand off, no questions asked.

Oliver was let in no problem and was instantly regretting the tights that left nothing to the imagination. And the sleeveless green shirt with a neckline that went past his pecs. And the ridiculous hat with a bright red feather stuck in it. Sara had picked it all out and he could see her smug smiling face in his mind. The only thing not uncomfortable or annoying were the boots (which were his), and the quiver and bow slung across his back (also his).

He walked through the semi-crowded foyer and worked his way to the Grand Ballroom where Sara’s last text had said they’d be.

To say it was crowded would be an understatement.

Nearly wall to wall bodies, a heavy scent of sweat and sex hung in the air. Colored LED lights flashed and danced along to the dance music that had too much bass and scratches and not enough actual music.

He moved along the edge to the nearest “bar” set up. If he was gonna deal with all those people he was at least going to be buzzed.

Two shots of whiskey and a deep breath later, he was pushing through the crowd looking for any sign of Barry or Sara. He found them right in front of the DJ stage. Caitlin (green skin and wore a sports bra and athletic shorts) danced between Ronnie (blue unitard, hair spray painted red) and Cisco (a heavy looking Iron man suit) who was pressed up against Cynthia (a more urban America look). Sara, in her silver Valkyrie costume, was latched onto Iris, dressed in the red, white, and blue of Captain America’s uniform who was back to back with Barry who was in silver running clothes and silver sprayed hair.

Sara and Iris saw him first and they had identical Cheshire grins. Iris nudged Barry who turned and saw Oliver standing close by. Shock and a little sadness passed over his face. Then he looked at Oliver’s costume and it turned to hunger. Then he was laughing.

Oliver smiled and stared at Barry’s bright smile. Sara grabbed him and forced him closer to Barry. He stumbled into Barry’s arms and his face almost jabbed Barry’s neck.

He remembers what that neck looked like kiss bruised and exposed for him.

No. That’s not what he’s here for.

He straightened up and looked into Barry’s eyes. Bright eyes that were reflecting the magenta lights pulsing around them. Barry’s smile diminished but didn’t disappear.

Oliver felt his mouth open and close like a fish. Barry laughed again and turned to whisper something to Iris who nodded. Then he grabbed Oliver and lead him out of the mass of bodies and into the less crowded and relatively quiet hallway.

“Hey,” Barry greeted.

“Hi,” Oliver replied.

An awkward silence descended and was filled with pulsing reverberations of bass and the drunken chatting of college students.

They started talking at the same time.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“You don’t need to explain-”

They stopped and laughed.

“I do need to explain,” Oliver insisted.

He tried to continue on but a group of girls stumbled past and at least three of them leered at Oliver’s exposed chest and defined crotch. Barry noticed and put his hand on Oliver’s arm.

“Wanna take a walk?” he asked. “My apartment’s like twelve blocks from here.”

Oliver sighed and smiled. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

They walked out into the chilly night and Oliver did everything in his power not to shiver in his ridiculous costume that offered no warmth. Barry, however, couldn’t stop his shivers so Oliver stepped closer and wrapped an arm around him. Barry gave him an appreciative smile and leaned into his body.

They walked in silence for a block.

“So,” Barry prompted.

“So,” Oliver echoed then continued. “I owe you an apology.”

Barry stayed quiet as Oliver took a breath.

“When we met I wasn’t a good person. I was selfish and had no regard for others especially my bed partners. Hell, you were the first person I ever woke up with let alone stayed for breakfast.

“And we had breakfast and you talked about why you wanted to be a CSI and I couldn’t get that out of my head. It made me look at myself, who I was and who I wanted to be and I realized I needed to change.”

Oliver took a breath and rubbed Barry’s arm, helping him stay warm.

“So, that’s what I did. I was determined to become a better person. To use my position at Queen Consolidated to make a difference, make a change.

“I was so focused on that, I forgot to text you and by the time I remembered, I had already basically ghosted you. I didn’t know what to do because I realized I wanted to become a better person for you but I wanted you there with me.”

They stopped at a street light and Oliver turned to look at him.

“I wanted to come to you as someone worthy of you but I was so determined to be that guy for you that I forgot to keep in touch with you.”

The light changed and they crossed the street. Oliver stopped them under a light and turn his body to face Barry who watched him with an intense look Oliver couldn’t name. He held his hands between them.

“I’m so sorry, Barry,” he said with as much sincerity as he could find. “If you’ll have me, I’d love to get to know you better.”

Barry stared at him then began walking again tugging Oliver along with his hands. They walked another block in silence before Barry said anything.

“I thought I’d done something wrong.”

Oliver tried to say he hadn’t but Barry stopped him with a hand.

“I thought I’d done something that would scare you away. Then I found out who you were and I thought you were a jackass who just used me for sex and food.

“But then I would remember what it was like waking up next you.”

Barry adjusted Oliver so that his arm was wrapped around his shoulders again.

“I would remember how natural and right it felt waking up with you holding me in your sleep. I would think about how good it felt making pancakes with you holding me from behind. I would think about how you kissed me goodbye and how I wanted that.

“Every day, I thought about texting you but I didn’t want to seem clingy or needy, so I held off saying I would wait for you to make the first move. You never did. And that hurt.”

Oliver pressed closer trying to comfort him. Barry leaned in and sighed at the pressure.

“It hurt and I wanted to be angry, but those memories, those feelings. I couldn’t be angry. I didn’t really want to be angry.”

They reached Barry’s apartment building and they stopped in front of the entrance. Barry turned and looked Oliver in the eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt anymore, Oliver.”

“You won’t.” Oliver raised a hand to cup Barry’s face. “I swear, if you give me a chance, you’ll never feel that way again.”

Barry smiled and leaned into the hand.

“Okay,” he whispered.

They stood there, taking each other in. The night barely illuminating them enough to see each other.

“Can I kiss you, Barry?”

“Please do.”

* * *

 It all started with a kiss.

Well, a question, then a kiss.


End file.
